Chronicles of Life and Death
by Ai Coddington
Summary: What if you know when the world would end? When someones life will vanish? And what if you could stop it? There were six girls that could do that, but when five of them die, one of the girls help her new friends:Winry,Al,Ed,Roy,Riza to help save the world


Chapter 1

**Hey! Like most of my stories, here is a song. Well in mine I have a chant too. This story is called Good Vs Evil, and yes, 2 new characters. I have spell checker and just like my story 'Under The Bridge' there might be a few spelling errors. **

She was just standing there, her face filled with worry and fear. Fire a blazed that night. The night that all hope would be lost.

"Come on Emerald!" Crystal yelled to a girl with light green hair that went to her shoulders. She still had the same look in her face.

"You practiced it before!" Ruby yelled to the girl. The girl shook her head no. The rest of the five looked at her in anger.

"You have to, to save us all!" Sapphire yelled with anger.

"We cant do it without six people!" Topaz yelled to Emerald.

"You don't want to die do you?" Amethyst asked impatiently. Emerald stared at all of them in long black dresses. All of them had their hair pulled back into a pony tail except hers. She nodded her head yes.

They all held hands and formed a circle. And all of them chanted:

"jinsei jinsei jinsei  
shinu shinu shinu

jinsei jinsei jinsei   
shinu shinu shinu  
seise te oshi, umarete wa shinu  
seise te oshi, umaretewa shinu  
kyuuketsuki wa eien ni ikiru yakusoku sareta  
seise te oshi, umarete wa shinu  
seise te oshi, umarete wa shinu  
eien no shi  
seise te oshi, shi wa utsukushii, utsukushii  
seise te oshi, shi wa utsukushii, utsukushii  
sei seto shi, shi wa utsukushii, utsukushii  
kyuuketsuki, eien ni, ikiru, utsukushii, sareta"

(English translation:

Life Life Life  
It dies It dies It dies

Life Life Life  
It dies It dies It dies

That raise, death, being born, it dies  
That raise, death, being born, it dies

The vampire lives eternally, it was promised

That raise, death, being born, it dies  
That raise, death, being born, it dies

Eternal death

That raise, death and death are beautiful, it is beautiful  
That raise, death and death are beautiful, it is beautiful  
That raise, death and death are beautiful, it is beautiful

The vampire, eternally, you live, it is beautiful)

Than a huge flare came from a cross fire and hit the six girls. They all screamed. Everything turned blinding white.

You heard beeping (like a heart monitor at the hospital, the ones you hear in movies)

You come in cold,  
You're covered in blood.  
They're all so happy you've arrived.  
The doctor cuts your chord.  
He hands you to your mom.  
She sets you free into this life.  
And where do you go with no destination, no maps to guide you.  
Wouldn't you know that it doesn't matter, we all end up the same.

These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between.  
These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem.  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same.  
Today could be the best day of your life.

And money talks in this world,  
Thats what idiots will say  
But you'll find out that this world,  
Is just an idiots parade  
Before you go, you've got some questions.  
And you want answers  
But now you're old, cold, covered in blood,  
right back to where you started from

These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between.  
These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem.  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same.  
Today could be the worst day of your life.

But these are the chronicles of life and death and everything between.  
These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem.  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same.  
Today could be the best day of,  
Today could be the worst day of,  
Today could be the last day of your life.  
It's your life, your life.

The beeping went fast than to just one long beep.

Emerald opened her eyes.

"I am alive again." She said out loud to herself. She look at her surrounding. She was in the city, leaning against a stub for a tree. But she still had her black dress. Her blinding blue eyes roamed around the city as she looked for her sisters.

"Ruby? Crystal? Sapphire? Topaz? Amethyst?" She yelled as she walked around. Than she bumped into this girl with a white tank top, black mini skirt, and black knee high boots.

"Oops! Sorry." The girl with elegant blonde hair that was pulled back into a half pony tail.

"No. It was my fault, I was looking for my sisters and didn't see you." Emerald said.

"Are your lost?"

"Maybe, where am I?"

"Central."

"Thanks. I am Emerald." Emerald held out her right hand. The girl shook Emerald's hand.

"I am Winry." she said.

"Well nice to meet you Winry. If you see anyone with a black dress on. Just tell me."

"Okay, but I might need a better description than that."

"Well, all five-"

"You have five sisters?"

"Yes. All five of my sisters are wearing the same dress as me. One, named Ruby, has both red hair and eyes. Another, Crystal, has white hair and gray eyes. Another, Sapphire, has blue hair with pink eyes. And Topaz has blonde hair and gray eyes. And finally, Amethyst has purple/dark blue hair and purple eyes."

"Thanks, I will tell you if I see them. And where are you going to go now?"

"I don't know."

"You want to come to the Central Military HQ with me? Two of my closet friends are there. And we will look for your sisters on the way."

"Okay!"


End file.
